Kingdom Hearts: Chaos Over Horizon
by Macose Brok
Summary: The first book of the Kingdom Hearts: Chaos Over Horizon series. Deconi struggles in his now emotionless form as he travels throughout the worlds in a pitiful attempt to find his way home. Along the way, all of the forms of darkness try to consume him. Can he survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It is owned by Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

They came at night. The seven of Ansem the Wise's apprentices came and took many individuals. Those taken were never heard from again. The horrendous experiments the apprentices used to completely eviscerate the captives' hearts to the extreme. The experiments sucked all of the light out of the captives, and the accumulation of the 'patients'' darkness soon snowballed. All of the captured civilians had their hearts collapsed and were transformed into beings of darkness, now known as the Heartless, varied in shape and size. The head apprentice, Xe-ha-nort, had taken one of the altered captives, now what is known as a Shadow, and observed it's behavior, showing an animalistic simplistic mindset. Soon after, Radiant Garden began to disassemble into the darkness, while many who had not been taken captive screamed and panicked with hysteria as they all saw and felt the whole world fall apart. They panicked even more when they perceived the Heartless swarming upon them in droves. This was the beginning of the End of the World, and the start of the chaos that several suffered through.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**

**Jiminy's Journal:**

**Shadow:**

**_One of the many forms the heart takes after being swallowed by darkness.  
Being that appears along with the darkness. It searches for hearts to attack them._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it is owned by Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

"Where... am I?" Deconi wondered aloud. As he looked around, he found himself to be in a dark city. (The World that never Was: Dark City)

All of a sudden, an unknown figure made out of pure darkness materialized right in front of Deconi.

"Would have escaped before you and your soul. Back in the laboratory. Easily possible to employ the darkness. In the event the light-

I've relied on backfires. Right, you will be maimed by the darkness. My funeral is nigh. They all know who they are.  
I bring the joy of consu-" the unknown figure said, before he summoned thirteen Neoshadows, which integrated from the ground.

"wh-what?" Deconi stumbled.

"Can you feel the darkness?" the unknown figure asked, before he disappeared.

All of a sudden, one of the Neoshadows jumped at Deconi and tackled him to the ground.

"Augh" Said Deconi, as he got up and found himself in a strange place (Dive to the Heart: Station of Awakening).

**So much to do, so little time...  
**

**Take your time.**

**Don't be afraid.**

**The door is still shut.**

**Now, step forward. Can you do it?**

Deconi cautiously walked a few paces forward. When he was in the center of the area, three pedestals appeared before him. On these three pedestals were a shield, a staff, and a sword.

**Power sleeps within you.**

**If you give it form...**

**It will give you strength.**

**Choose well.**

Deconi walked up to the staff and grabbed hold of it.

**The power of the mystic. **

**Inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

"Yes." said Deconi

Your path is set.

**Now, what will you give up in exchange?**

Deconi walked up to the sword and picked it up.

**The power of the warrior.**

**Invincible courage.**

**A sword of terrible destruction.**

**You give up this power?**

"Yes" said Deconi.

**You've chosen the power of the mystic.**

**You've given up the power of the warrior.**

**Is this the form you choose?**

"Yes" said Deconi.

Suddenly all of the pedestals sunk into the ground. Even more suddenly, the area he was in was tearing apart, like glass shattering. Deconi fell as he felt the space below him deepened. Luckily, he landed in another area on his feet. (Dive to the Heart: Station of Calling)

Abruptly, the wand appeared in his hand.

**You've gained the power to fight.**

**Use this power to protect yourself.**

Suddenly, a few Shadows appeared from the ground.

**There will be times you have to fight.**

**Keep your light burning strong.**

Deconi swung at the Shadows and managed to beat them all with a few well timed swings.  
What he didn't see, however was that a Shadow had snuck up behind him.

**Behind you!**

Deconi turned around and began whacking the Shadow behind him until it too vanished. A door appeared in front of him. Deconi walked up to the door and attempted to open it.

"I can't open it..." said Deconi.

A chest appeared. Deconi walked over and opened it. Inside was a potion, which he quickly drank.

Now, he was able to open the door. Upon going through it, he found himself in another space (Dive to the Heart: Station of Sorrow). A few Shadows materialized before him. Deconi wasted no time in dealing with the Shadows.

**The closer you get to your light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

Deconi looked back and saw his own shadow growing in size and depth. His shadow had grown to a giant thing, a Darkside.

**Don't be afraid.**

Deconi ran from one side of the space to the other, while trying to avoid the Darkside's attacks. After a few good hits around the Darkside's head, and hands, it faltered and fell, disintegrating as it landed on the space leaving a large assortment of darkness still wisply, moving upwards, like smoke. Deconi lost consciousness, when he woke up, he was in...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Jiminy's Journal:**

**Neoshadow:**

**_One of the many forms the heart takes after being swallowed by darkness.  
They look like Shadows, but their movements are more quick-witted._**

**Darkside:**

**__This giant Heartless will devour all around it if left unchecked.__**


	3. INTERCEPTION

**INTERCEPTION**

**Disclaimer: kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It belongs to Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

Where am I?

**Everything you are. Your hopes, dreams, fears, and doubts.**

* * *

I must be inside myself.

**Good, do you even know what that is.**

Yes.

**What is it?**

Morality.

**Do you think you're moral?**

* * *

**What criterias are you using to determine if you're sure or unsure?**

Nothing.

**Are you asking me if I am sure that nothing would happen if you did nothing?**

* * *

This is to escape from all anxiety and death of myself.

**But fear does not create death. What are you afraid of?**

I fear oblivion, being forgotten.

**But what do you want to run from?**

The Real-World.


End file.
